Kaizayl
by Hitsuzenteki-Kaku
Summary: Sometimes hiding away what frightens you, isn't the best thing to do. IK
1. Sesshoumaru

Trudging through the forest at an almost leisurely pace, Inuyasha had examined the remains of a tree torn down by an oni of some kind. And was on his way back to his what had Kagome called it? Yeah, his 'family', personally he thought that it was a fancier word for 'pack' but he didn't want to bother to find out why humans had to complicate things sometimes. He'd never understand most of them, let alone his own humanity. Whatever, he was going to head back to Kagome and see if he could manage to get down her pants again. He got a huge grin on his face at that thought.

He remembered the first time all too well, when he finally got to claim what he had considered his for the past three years. Hell, it was only about a week ago now, he wouldn't forget it anytime soon. All he wanted to do was add some happy memories on top of that one… And he was damn well going to try. Nothing could stop him now…

Aside from maybe that… He took one last whiff of the air to confirm and stopped his slow footsteps and pivoted around to face one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Sesshoumaru. The fuck do you want?"

Now even though they were blood related, they didn't exactly connect oh so well as anyone could tell. Inuyasha had a certain respect for him. (Although nobody would ever hear him say that out loud.) But that didn't mean he was going to be nice to him.

"Ah, ever vulgar mouth do we have Inuyasha? Is that anyway to greet your brother?" Sesshoumaru still had the ever-annoying monotone voice.

Inuyasha let out a 'keh' at that one. "Not related by choice asshole. Once again, what the fuck do you want?"

Probably the last thing Inuyasha expected his brother to say came as the reply. "I've come to ask for your help." Inuyasha almost let a surprised look escape onto his face, but he recovered quickly. And came back with the usual reply: "Keh, like I'd ever give you help even if you really needed it, stop wasting my damn time." He turned around and started walking again.

" I wasn't joking brother." Sesshoumaru stated. Once again Inuyasha paused and turned around. He studied Sesshoumaru's face. It betrayed nothing, as usual. "Whatever." He turned once again and continued on his journey. It didn't concern him, and he wasn't going to let his brother waste any more of his time.

Yet, a few hours later, with Kagome tucked and sleeping against his naked chest after they'd finished their 'activities'. Inuyasha sat staring at the ceiling of Kagome's bedroom thinking about – of all people- Sesshoumaru. His brother might be a dickhead, but as far as Inuyasha knew he wasn't one to lie. So armed with that knowledge, he had no choice but to believe him. And to see what he wanted he would have to run all the way to Sesshoumaru's castle. Looked like he had another long journey in front of him.

"Goddamit"

So here he was, still staring at the ceiling. He could probably tell Kagome more about this ceiling by now then she would even want to know. He was too preoccupied with trying to remember just how to get to Sesshoumaru's castle. Now even though his title was 'Lord of the Western Lands' His control actually spread far in mostly every direction. So the castle his spent to the most time at was, in actuality, north of them. You'd think that to befit his title he'd have his main castle in the west. But no, he was too big of a dumb ass Inuyasha thought with a scoff.

Anyway off of the task of thinking about his asshole of a brother, he instead thought about if he should just sneak out now and get whatever Sesshoumaru wanted done and over with so he could come back faster. Kagome would most likely disapprove, and scold him to the next moon if he left without her, but he was her mate. She had to listen whether she wanted to or not.

"Not a chance in hell Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly.

_Should have seen this coming…_ Inuyasha thought with a small keh. It was the next morning and Kagome wasn't taking well to his plan

"Too damn bad wench. I'm going to go alone whether you like it or not." He said just as sternly

And just like he thought she would, Kagome went off into a rant of sorts on reasons why she was going to go. He ignored all of them until one caught his ear.

" We'll have more time to be alone."

And like magic, all thoughts he had set against her going flew out the window. And trying to act indifferent to what she had said he scoffed, followed by: "Fine, whatever wench. Just get off my damn back will ya?"

Kagome knew which line of her 'rant' had changed his mind, as she had a clairvoyant smile on her face as if she knew he would give in right then."

Inuyasha saw the smile on her face, knew that he had been tricked, and muttered under his breath. "Sneaky wench." Kagome heard it however, and laughed aloud at it.

But just to prove the fact she had won, she said to him: "we should bring Sango and the other though."

Inuyasha wasted no time in shooting that one down. "Now there's something that isn't going to happen." Smirking at a thought that just skittered across his mind. "This time it's just you, me, and whatever kinky thing we can think of on the way."

Kagome chuckled at that.

"Seriously dog-boy, you make it too easy to guess what's on your mind."

"Now that I've had a taste of what your time calls 'sex' that's what's always on my mind." He snickered. "Now that you know, don't question me when I try to take you away from everybody else…"

Kagome laughed at that too.

"Well, I'm off to get ready then, and to do that I need to take shower. So get out." She told him.

"But, I could take one with you…imagine how much better it would be if there was water everywhere." His face took on a leer.

"Your hopeless." She said as she headed towards the door of her bathroom. " You can use the other bathroom to wash yourself up. You need it." She said with a laugh as she shut the door.

Inuyasha tried not to actually check if she was right, but instead took her word for it, and headed for the other side of the room.

He wasn't too fond on the clothes from Kagome's time. But it was either that or go naked. Seeing as how her mother had been nice enough to wash his haori, while that was great and all he had also been left with nothing to wear. So he took some of the clothing out of a spare drawer on Kagome's dresser. Kagome had forced him to go with her to get these, so he might as well use them every once in awhile. And aside from that, he knew that Kagome ogled him whenever he was wearing these. So it was worth it.

He headed out her door into the hallway aiming for the other bathroom.

A/N This is what I've been dedicating my time in school too for a while. So I figured I'd put it onto the Internet.


	2. Shutting Doors

Walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed in modern attire. Inuyasha had secretly began to start liking these clothes due to the fact that, even though they were very restricting compared to his Fire-rat clothing. (Especially in certain places.) They were decently comfortable. And as an added bonus, Kagome almost drooled at the sight of him in them. So. It wasn't all bad. As long as he didn't have to wear those damn whatcha call its…Shoes? Yeah. He despised those damn things, so he neglected to remember where he had put them. 

Padding up to Kagome's closed door, he started to open said door only to pause about half-way through after he saw what stood on the other side of the room. Kagome obviously, but that wasn't what he first noticed. Well technically she is what he was looking at, but more specifically, what she was wearing. Next to nothing, she was standing on the other side of the room in nothing but a pair of panties. And judging by the fact that she was still rifling through her drawer, she hadn't noticed him yet. This wasn't an opportunity that he wanted to pass up on.

So, he silently opened the door the rest of the way and crept into her room. He moved towards her ever silently. She didn't have a chance. He sprung, wrapping his left arm around her waist, right arm landing on her left breast, and his head stopping on her right shoulder.

"You shouldn't leave the door unlocked. Never know who might sneak in and try to take advantage of you." He said in an almost mumble.

"Yeah, well. I didn't expect you to attack me if I left it open…" She was cut off as Inuyasha picked his head up off her shoulder and leaned forward to capture her lips with his own. The kiss probably lasted longer than is should have. But it still left them flush and panting a little hard when it was done.

"Hey Kagome do you need some…? Oh! I see you busy I'll…uh, just come by later…" Speaking of sneaking in….Inuyasha turned in time to see Kagome's mother with a large blush on her face, shut the door a bit quickly.

Kagome smacked Inuyasha's arm. " Hypocrite! Who left the door open this time never mind locking it."

Of course Inuyasha smirked. "That'll teach her to start knocking."

Kagome didn't look too pleased. " Leaving the door open kinda gets rid of the point of knocking dummy…"

Inuyasha keh'ed. "Then she'll stay away from this side of the hallway then."

"She owns the house Inuyasha, she can go wherever the wants."

Inuyasha had ran out of witty things to say by then so he keh'ed again.  
"Whatever, just get dressed before I try to do something dirty to you again. Cause I will."

Kagome sighed. "I wouldn't dare doubt that."

After saying their good-byes to a still rosy cheeked mother, Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome clothed by now, headed for the mini-shrine that held the portal to the past. Inuyasha with the large yellow pack on his back followed a few steps behind Kagome.

"You know that this will take awhile right? We could be gone for a long time." Inuyasha said.

"Since when did anything involving your brother ever go fast?" Kagome stated rhetorically.

Inuyasha got a small smirk at this. " True, but if what's bothering him enough that he needed to ask for my help, then it might take too damn long. Especially if it is what I think it is."

Kagome glanced at him with an odd look on her face. " Since when do you think about something enough to notice the timeframe of it?"

Kagome was shocked when he didn't get mad at her minor insult. He instead just kept walking slowly behind her.

"What's bothering you Inuyasha?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha stopped voicing his concerns as they reached the door leading to the well. He didn't stop thinking about it though. 'The only thing that would get Sesshoumaru out of himself enough to ask me for help about is her. But if she's truly back then from what I've heard. We're all screwed…'

"Lets get back to the village and see what the hell my brother wants."

Kagome noticed that his thoughtful expression had disappeared and his usual slightly pissed look was back. Meaning he had dropped what he was talking about. She would have to ask him again later. "Alright." She agreed nodding her head. But there was something still bugging him. She could tell, she hadn't spent the last few years with him and not picked up things she could notice. She would find out what was getting at him.

The two arrived at the village outskirts a few minutes later.

"Where's Shippo?" Kagome thought aloud. "He usually finds us by now."

"Keh, who gives a damn. He still pisses me off the way he barrels into you every time.

"Your just jealous that he gets more attention then you."

Inuyasha smirked. "How can he get more attention then me? I've gotten something he'll never be able to."

Kagome smacked his arm yet again. " I swear, your going to be the death of me with that constant sex-drive of yours."

The smirk hadn't left yet. " Maybe, but imagine the fun we could have before then."

They arrived at Kaede's hut to find Kaede herself working at a garden nearby.

"Ah, there ye be. Sango and the others left to see to some rumors about a demon of some sort running around the area." Kaede said in her slightly tired manor

"Hell, makes it easier for us, we can head out right now. Lets get going Kagome."

Where be ye heading off to this time Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"To see what my ass of a half-brother wants."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru always happy to hear of him." Kaede was obviously sarcastic.

"I share those thoughts…Anyway, time to go Kagome." Inuyasha said walking off.

"But shouldn't we wait for Sango and the others? Tell them where we're going?"

"Another thing child, Sango said that it may take awhile to get back and that ye shouldn't wait for them. I'll tell them ye went searching for ye brother Inuyasha. That'll make them want to stay right here." Kaede said with a small chuckle.

"Thanks then baba" Inuyasha still was walking away.

"Um, alright then. By Kaede." Kagome waved as she ran to catch up with Inuyasha.

"Be careful ye two. Things involving Sesshoumaru tend to be dangerous." Kaede called out.

"So where exactly is his castle Inuyasha?" Kagome said a little later.

"'Bout three days travel north."

Kagome thought for a second. "But shouldn't it be west"  
Yeah, that's what I thought. He probably wants everyone to think that. Manipulative son of a bitch…"

"We have plenty of time to complain about him Inuyasha. Lets get moving so we ant get back sooner. I'm not too thrilled at seeing someone who has tried to kill me before"

Inuyasha chuckled. "Your not the only one wench." He slung the yellow pack to his back and quite literally swept Kagome off her feet so he was holding her bridal style. " I want to see him as little as possible too, so lets make this quick.

He started at a jog towards the mountains north.

A/N Okay…took me awhile to get this one out. But I have a legitimate excuse. I was in a car wreck two days ago, so I didn't have time to put this up. Ride was wicked but it totaled our almost brand-new car….so yeah.


	3. Searching

Bah.

How did he ever manage to talk himself into this? It was a dumb idea. Let's go help out the brother who has tried to kill me three times (At least since he had been freed from that damn tree), and almost succeeded…every time.

You know what, why the hell was he going anyway? He thought about turning back, as he was only a half days travel from Kaede's Village.

But he kept going anyway. His brother would never ask for help, from anyone, let alone a person he hated almost more then anyone else. It had to be important. That or he was going to kill him as soon as he walked into the gate. As real as that last possibility seemed, he knew that his brother wouldn't do that. As much as he hated the bastard, Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to be dishonest like that.

Kagome had since switched to his back, and was dozing. Inuyasha had become quite adept at holding her up steady enough to allow her to sleep as she was. He tried to make gentle jumps, not moving too fast. Which was a lot harder then it seemed, seeing as how he had to hold up the massive yellow-bag in one of his hands as well. It was quite a balancing act. But it was fine. As long as she could sleep then he'd deal with it.

Continuing along his path he kept running, and jumping for about another two hours before Kagome woke.

"…Ah, how far do we have left?" She barely concealed a yawn.

"We haven't even been moving for a day yet. So, we still have a ways."

"Oh well, then, mind if we stop? I'm getting kinda hungry."

"Keh, needing to stop to damn often. So frail."

"Well excuse me, mister superior demon. Some people have to eat every now and again." He allowed himself a smirk at that.

"Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a knot there." Using a phrase he had picked up from Kagome's younger brother. He really didn't get it, but it served to annoy her. He loved it when she was mad. She was just too damn cute for her own good.

He landed in a clearing, slowing to a stop and leaning down as to allow Kagome to get off. She was kind of short, a small 5'4 or so to his 6'0. So he always kneeled so she could get off without having to basically jump. He dropped the massive pack next to her. "Jesus, what do you keep in that damn thing? A house?"

Judging from the sheer number of things she was pulling out, she almost did fit a house in there. It wouldn't surprise him if she pulled one out.

A small 'stohve' fueled by that 'prouhpain.' Or something like that. He didn't know why they needed to use such damn complicated names in her time. A good ole fire worked just as well. But he had to admit. Kagome already had it lit, so it definitely had its uses.

She didn't need to ask what he wanted, it was common knowledge, she cooked them both some of the noodles that Inuyasha loved so much. 'Food of the Gods' she remembered him calling it once. It took no time at all for Inuyasha to finish, as by the time she had gotten halfway through hers, he was done. Already lying back on the grass, eyes closed. He'd been running for the past seven, or eight hours. So he was a little worn-out.

Kagome had finished, and already neatly packed everything back into the massive pack. She looked towards the sun. Already setting. So, as her main mode of transportation was already dozing, that means that she wasn't going to go anywhere. She scooted over so she was next to Inuyasha, and lay down so her head was resting on his chest. He mumbled a bit, moved his arm so it was on her shoulder, and went silent again. As much as he liked to proclaim himself immune to simple things such as fatigue. A good nap here and again still wasn't a bad thing for him. So Kagome closed her eyes, and allowed the lingering tiredness from her previous nap to fall over her.

* * *

Hmmm. What was taking so long? He knew that Inuyasha was naturally slower then he. Due to his half-breed nature, but even he should be able to make it here from that village he occupies in a day. No more. But what could he expect. He had long since become used to his brother's failures. He held his next thought. After all, that same slow brother of his had almost killed him. He almost smiled at that. Almost.

Now, on to more pressing matters. How to get a hold of Kozakura…

How indeed.

He hadn't seen anything of her in decades. Probably for good reason too, he didn't like her, and she felt about the same about him.

She didn't like him due to his attempts at killing her. After all. Having one half-breed sibling was bad enough. But they seemed to have a knack for almost killing him instead. As both Inuyasha, and Kozakura had almost done so. He didn't get amused by that. Having the both of them in the same place for any reason may be a bad thing for me. After all, they know nothing of each other so it'll probably be a little of a shock. Nonetheless, as much as he was loathe to admit it, he required their help if he was to seal _her_ back up. It will be an interesting meeting indeed.

* * *

He woke slowly. Not really in too much of a hurry to move from his spot. Judging from the sun, he had been asleep for the entire night. Something he didn't do often. He was just too worried something would happen, as it seemed to. So he usually awoke nice and early, even in Kagome's time, where he knew nothing would happen. But oh well. He felt pretty damn good. Rested, for once. So no need to worry, he could still fell Kagome sleeping on his chest. So all was well. He'd have to wake her up soon so they could get going, but until then, he was content to watch her sleep. Well. As much as he'd like that, it was already getting near noon. So he set trying to wake her up. She was a rock when she slept, so it'd be difficult.

She awoke when she was nudged slightly. She moaned out. "Five more minuets mom…"

"I ain't your mom. Come on, up!" She was nudged again. "Let's go dammit. We're burning daylight."

Kagome didn't respond to his complaining, only mumbled something incomprehensible. "Don't make me go throw you in a river. I can hear one just beyond those trees." She cracked one eye open and looked at him. "You wouldn't do that to me."

He stared back at her, dead serious. "Yes I would." She took one look and knew he wasn't joking. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up…"

"About time, come on. We can make some good time today if we don't stop."

"At least let me go take a bath in that river first." Kagome complained.

"Nope, I'll make sure to stop by a hot springs or something later on."

"Fine, just can't let me have my way can you?" She pouted.

He laughed. "Not today anyway. Let's get going."

* * *

This was becoming problematic. He should have been able to find some hint of her whereabouts by now. After all, his power, and reach was almost everywhere in a three, or four hundred mile circle extending further in some directions then others. Someone, somewhere would have heard of whom he was searching for. But this time, no one had seen head or ears of Kozakura. At least not for the past decade or so. And that was obviously no help at all. He may have to start considering leaving his lands, as the chances of finding her in the area of his control was slim. He had started searching about a week prior to first contacting Inuyasha about requiring his help. Far too long to be looking for almost anyone, but as this was essential to his plan working, then he'd spend as much time as necessary. He left his main chambers, heading down a hallway to a smaller room. When he entered, everyone in the room stood. "Hail Sesshoumaru-sama!" They shouted in unison. He loved military discipline, especially his army's. If only everyone was this obedient.

"Hisoka. Any luck finding whom I asked for?" Hisoka's name was quite accurate, as he was usually the calmest; most reserved one amongst his commanders. His favorite actually. Emotion had no place anywhere.

"Unfortunately not Sesshoumaru-sama. It's a lot more difficult then we'd imagined it would be." His voice was quiet, as usual. "You would think that due to her relation to you, that it would be easy. However, that has not been the case."

"Hmm, very well. Keep searching." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes sir. It shall be done." Hisoka walked past Sesshoumaru out of the room.

"What of your search Makoto?" He said, looked at the next in line.

"About the same as Hisoka's sir. I've had next to no luck finding her. It's as if she disappeared of the damn planet." Makoto was far less formal then Hisoka. He was brash, yet loyal. And quite a force in a fight. That's why Sesshoumaru had him selected as a commander.

"Perhaps she has. There is a possibility that she had died somewhere. But I'll rule that out for now. If she was strong enough to wound this one, then she would not have fallen to anyone else. Keep searching, and bring word to me as soon as you have a lead.

"Sir!" Makoto left the room as Hisoka did.

And last in line, "What of you Takeshi?"

"I've heard whispers of someone matching her description beyond your far northern border." Takeshi was pretty much like a mix between the previous two commanders, he was calm until he was required to fight, in which case his temperament could change in a heartbeat.

"Go on."

Takeshi continued. "People I've been asking have said that there was what they thought was a hanyou running around up by Kyoto. Chances are she could have easily hid her features, and blended into the human population."

"She may have just been there for the time being. Take five men of Division 3 and search around up there. Be cautious. Humans scare easily, and can be troublesome in large groups. Try to blend in. I know you will not lose your temper with them, of the five you choose try to find ones who share the same views with you." Takeshi was one a few who didn't mind being around humans. Most of Sesshoumaru's men could care less either way, but some were downright hostile towards them. Not that Sesshoumaru couldn't blame them. Filthy creatures as they are, he could barely stand to be around the majority of them. But he had learned not hate all he saw, as they sometimes had their uses.

"Sir!" Takeshi took his leave, heading towards the Division 3 barracks.

All Sesshoumaru could do now was wait for his brother.

* * *

They had been traveling for three days or so. Stopping periodically to eat, and sleep.

As they neared the hill before the castle, Inuyasha spoke. "Honestly, I have no idea why he has so many damn castles. One would work just fine.

"Why, how many does he have?" Kagome asked.

"Hell if I know, like twenty? You can ask him if you want.

She shuddered. "No thanks, he's tried to kill me too many times."

"I know that feeling." Inuyasha agreed.

"It's going to be odd talking to him without his sword trying to take my head off." Kagome said.

"Yeah, but be careful, his temper is shorter then mine sometimes. So he may just take your head off anyway."

He stopped at the top of the hill. Kneeling to let Kagome down. "There it is. A lot bigger then I remember…"

"You've been here before?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"A few times, his watched after me for a month or two then kicked me out. Bastard." He started walking down the other side of the hill towards the massive stonewalls that surrounded the castle. He saw a few guards up on the walls, some with bows. "Great, probably get shot on site foe being a hanyou." They had saw him coming already, and were watching him approach. As they neared, one yelled from the top of the wall.

"State your business here!"

Inuyasha yelled back. "I'm here to see my bastard of a brother. Open the damn gate!"

They paused for a second, a few looked like they were laughing. Inuyasha scowled. "Go figure…." He muttered. "I doubt Sesshoumaru has ever told them he had a hanyou as a brother."

Kagome spoke, "But I thought demons lived for a long time, wouldn't most of them know you?"

"Some of them might remember me, but not them up there. Too young."

Kagome looked surprised. "How old are you anyway?"

Inuyasha looked down at her, "Uhh, not including the fifty years stuck on that damn tree, about 190 or so."

Now she looked really surprised. "But you look like your seventeen or eighteen."

"Demons age at the same rate as humans until they're about fifteen, then they age really slow. It takes about twenty years for me to gain only a few months of what a regular human would look like. And I'm still half human; it's probably slower for full demons.

"But…" Someone yelling above them cut her off.

"Go on get out of here hanyou. You've no place here!"

Inuyasha was getting pissed. "If you don't let me in, I'll take this damn wall down!"

More laughing.

"Fine then you pricks, you asked for it." He reached to his side, grabbed the hilt, and pulled Tetsusaiga out of its sheath, it transforming to its demonic state instantly. The laughing stopped.

"Not so cocky now are ya, fuckers?" He raised it above his head. "Kaze no K…"

"That will be enough Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's unmistakable voice rang out.

"Keh, I don't have to listen to you." He slid Tetsusaiga back into the sheath anyway.

Sesshoumaru said something to one of the guards. The gates lifted slowly.

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten through the gate, Sesshoumaru was already waiting. "About time. You are far too slow."

"Bite me asshole, I can't fly around like you can."

"Hmm, indeed. Follow me." He turned and started walking back towards two massive wooden doors that led into the building. Judging from all the funny looks he was getting, he knew this was gonna a little rough.


	4. Chizuru

Fuck

Fuck.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

Every corner they turned extracted more funny looks from everyone he saw.

Some had a look of hatred or disgust.

Most looked like they had no clue just what the fuck he was doing there. Hell, he had little idea himself.

But he was definitely here. Following a certain someone he didn't really care a damn about. Oh, and let's not forget the fact that he was in a castle. Not just any castle, but the castle of the same person he was following around. And as an extra-added bonus, there were hundreds of loyal followers, most if not all willing to kill him just for the fun of it.

The more he thought about it, the less sense it made. So he'd better just stop before he jumped out the nearest window in an effort to get away from this building of hatred. Well, hatred towards him. Fuck, there he went again. In any case, he'd better keep his hand on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Just in case.

They arrived in a fair sized room. With a few dozen tables positioned around it, all with accompanying chairs. About fifteen of said chairs were full. Once again, the funny looks started. Sesshoumaru took one gaze at them, and they quickly turned back to whatever they were doing previously. Sesshoumaru headed for the furthest table, near a corner, as far away from everyone as possible. "Wait here." He said, waiting for them to sit. After they did, he turned right back around and left the room.

Without Sesshoumaru in the room anymore, the fifteen demons looked right back at Inuyasha. All with the same 'what the fuck?' look. Inuyasha glared at them in return. It remained like this for a few minuets, them staring, and Inuyasha glaring, until Sesshoumaru returned. As soon as he entered the room, all of the demons instantly turned back around as if nothing had happened.

Sesshoumaru stood near the door; he looked over at the fifteen at the tables. "Leave us."

They took no time in standing, and filing past Sesshoumaru out of the room. After they had left, he walked to where Inuyasha and Kagome sat. He picked a chair near them, but not too close, and sat.

Sesshoumaru was gazing at Inuyasha for a few moments, perhaps measuring him. "Do you know why I have asked you here?"

Inuyasha stayed silent for a second. He had an idea, but before he said anything, he'd wanted to make sure of it. "Not really."

"Hm. It'd make sense that you don't remember. As the last time we had to deal with her you were only about 70 or so…"

Inuyasha sighed. He was right. "Fuck. I was hoping it was something unrelated."

"So, you do remember?"

"How could I forget? Last time we fought her we both almost got killed."

Kagome was sitting there, silent, no idea what, or who they were talking about. "Um, what happened?"

Sesshoumaru looked towards her, Kagome had to resist the urge to shudder. After all the only other times she looked at her, was when he was trying to drive a sword into her stomach. "Exactly what we said." He wasn't fond of repeating himself.

That told her nothing. "So, who exactly is Kaizayl?" She asked.

"Our aunt." Inuyasha said.

Well, what was so bad about that? "So, did she do something to you guys before?"

Sesshoumaru spoke: "Quite. Last time we met she tried to kill us." He said nodding towards Inuyasha. "Due to the fact she had the same sire as our father, her strength is on par with his."

Kagome could see how that would be a problem. After all the stories she had heard on Inuyasha's father from Myoga, and sometimes Inuyasha himself, she knew that he was one of, if not, the strongest demon ever. "So why doesn't she like you two?"

"I guess she doesn't like the fact that we remind her of our father." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, our father managed to beat her for the position of Inu-no-Taisho, she apparently remains a bit bitter." Sesshoumaru added on.

Kagome was a little confused. "But I thought that was his name?"

Sesshoumaru spoke again. "No, it is only the title bestowed upon the one who wins the right to command the Inuyokai."

"What's his actual name then?" Kagome asked.

"You've no need to know that." Sesshoumaru. "In any case, that is why I've asked you here. Despite popular belief around here, we do, in fact, need you for this."

The hell? Was that a compliment? Not exactly a direct one but still… His musing was interrupted when he heard someone open the door. Looking over he saw a woman enter the room. Well, maybe not a woman, she looked too young. The girl in question looked around the room for a second until she spotted them sitting over by the corner.

She walked towards them, steps light and quick with a rather large smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru heard her coming and told Inuyasha: "This here is Chizuru, I've assigned her to take care of anything you may need while you're here."

The fuck. It almost scared Inuyasha how considerate this was, especially coming from his brother of all people.

"Now I must go. I have things I must attend to." Sesshoumaru stood and brushed past Chizuru, going out the door.

"You know, you really do look a lot like him." Chizuru had reached them and stood in front of them both.

"Bah, like hell I do. That fuck is too uptight for me to look like him."

She took no notice of his language. "No really. You're a little bit shorter." She said, demonstrating by holding her hands apart. "But both of you have the exact same look in your eyes."

She didn't give him time to ponder that. "Anyway, I bet your hungry, come on, I'll bring you to the mess hall." She didn't wait for either of them to reply, she had already turned and was walking towards the door.

After being led around a seeming maze, they arrived at what was essentially a large kitchen. It was empty. Chizuru spoke, " I took the opportunity to have this room closed for this hour. So you guys didn't have to deal with everyone staring at you like I bet they are."

"You got that right. Is there anyway to keep them from staring at me like I'm a sin against god?" Inuyasha spoke.

"Sorry to say this. But to most of the demons here, that's exactly what you are." Chizuru had lost her smile. "Most of them around here don't care much for humans, and even less for half-demons like yourself."

"And what about you huh? Can you stand to be this close to me?" Inuyasha growled out.

"Me? No, I think just the opposite. I love meeting new people. I've been waiting for you to get here so I can talk to you. After all, it's not everyday you get to meet a hanyou, you're actually quite rare." Her smile had come back as quick as it left.

He was a little unprepared for that. "Are you always this chipper?"

"Yep! I usually have a lot of energy, in fact I get on the nerves of a lot of the elders around here…" She trailed off for a bit. "Buncha grouchy old men anyway. You'll see, you get to meet them after you eat here."

"Fuck. That's the last thing I want to do. Get scrutinized by more people."

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal. Sesshoumaru-sama never listens to anything they say anyway, so I doubt they'll be any trouble." She pointed at a table, "Go sit there, I'll go grab you two some food."

Now that she had finally stopped talking so much, Inuyasha finally got a chance to look her over as she walked away.

Her hair was bright silver as with everyone else around here. Her's in particular was tied in a large braid that reached the small of her back, bobbing back and forth as she stepped. She was shorter, probably about as tall as Kagome, maybe an inch or two taller. As she turned he got a glimpse at her face. High cheekbones, light tan, still a small smile, but the thing that surprised him was her eyes, he saw that they were not the gold he expected. But a light purple. That confused him. She came back to their table. "Yeah I had them whip you guys somethin' up. So it'll only be a little while."

She noticed Inuyasha staring at her. "Huh, what's wrong? Something on my face?" She set about trying to wipe something away that wasn't there.

"No…why the hell are your eyes purple? I thought they'd be gold like everyone else's."

"Oh, right, I kinda forget about that sometimes. It's cause I'm not full Inuyokai. My mother was a different race then my father." She said.

Kagome spoke, "Which race?"

"You know? I never asked. She died when I was three, so she usually doesn't come up in conversation a lot."

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's fine, I don't remember her at all, so it doesn't bother me." How she could be happy all the time was something they couldn't figure out. She sat across from them. Silence reigned for a few minuets.

"Not very talkative are you two?" Sitting in silence was killing her.

Kagome spoke. "Um, well. I'm just not used to this place…And he pretty much never speaks." She said whilst motioning towards Inuyasha. He just scowled in return.

"Oh, don't be so down. Granted not very many people around here like you, but they wouldn't dare to do anything."

Kagome sighed. "That really didn't help."

"Oops. Sorry. I have a bad habit of saying things a little too bluntly." Smile still in place. She didn't look like she meant to say anything like that.

"It's okay. Inuyasha does the same thing…"

"He just keeps reminding me of Sesshoumaru-sama now." She said with a laugh. "Shame you two are on less then friendly terms. Be kinda cool to have both of you running around together."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Bah, fat chance."

"Hnmm. Why do you hate him so much?"

Inuyasha almost laughed. "That's easy actually. I've lost count of how many times he's tried to kill me. I bet it's somewhere in the triple digits by now, maybe more. He abandoned me after my mother died, and let me tell you. Being a hanyou, it's fucking hard to stay alive. Most demons just wanted to kill me on principle. Hell, they still do now. You can see the looks they're all giving me. Oh, and lets not forget to mention that I was only 12 at the time. That's too good to pass up. I'm actually surprised I managed to not die or get maimed in some way or another." He finished ranting, and went quiet again.

Chizuru didn't seem fazed. "But still, your alive and well. You figure you could, you know, reconcile or something?"

"Keh, not a chance in hell."

She probably would have pushed the issue more, but didn't, for when she opened her mouth to speak, the door was pushed open behind her.

"You need something Takeshi?" Chizuru spoke as the man entered the room.

"Yes. Our lord has asked of me to bring Inuyasha-sama to him at the 3rd Division's barracks."

"What happened to meeting those damn old people?" Inuyasha questioned. Not like he cared, but might as well know why.

Takeshi spoke. "We've found news on Kaizayl's whereabouts."

Inuyasha was dubious. "How exactly did you find her so quickly when she was no where to be found around ten minuets ago?"

"We have our sources. Come." He said motioning towards the door. "All will be explained once we arrive there."

Like a goddamn goose chase. " Fine let's get this shit over. And tell your fucking buddies to stop staring at me."

"It will be as you command Inuyasha-sama."

"First off, drop that 'sama' shit. I can't stand being addressed like that."

"But, Sesshoumaru-sama has commanded me to give you the same respect he is given."

"I don't care if whatever God you pray to himself told you to call me that. Knock that shit off. Got it?"

"Um. Yes Inuyasha-sa…err, Inuyasha." Takeshi stumbled on that. Not being used to addressing one of the lords family members as such.

"Not too hard was it? Now lead the way. I'd like to get this over as soon as I damn well can."

"Of course. Follow me."


End file.
